


plans for sleepovers and milk

by kiinera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Chemist Severus Snape, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Underage, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Innocent Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Pedophile Severus Snape, Pedophilia, Top Severus Snape, Touch-Starved Draco Malfoy, we stan a ponytail Severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiinera/pseuds/kiinera
Summary: Draco finds himself asking what's in his favorite chemist's pants. Severus shows him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 201





	plans for sleepovers and milk

Draco sat in Severus’s lap contentedly, ignoring the hard bump in his pants, and listened to his favorite person talk about science. Ever since he had just turned eight, his father had let him visit the science labs to learn more after school. He quickly bonded with the handsome chemist Severus Prince-Snape who soon became fond of the curious boy. His father rarely came home from business trips, and his mom was...well, his mom. She’d see things that weren’t there, and talk to herself sometimes. So Draco didn’t like to spend time at home.  
  
Draco soon realized that Severus had stopped talking and was deep in thought. He squirmed around to look at the man - he thought he was just perfect. His long, silky black hair was tied into its usual ponytail, and his onyx eyes were glazed over in concentration.  
  
“Sev!” he chirped, wiggling his butt on Severus’s hard bump. That usually got his attention. He startled, and then his eyes came back into focus.  
  
“Sorry, my dragon,” he apologized, and pressed a light kiss to his forehead.  
  
“Father’s coming home this weekend…,” he trailed off, and Severus cocked his head. “I don’t want to stay at home with him.” he confessed, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.  
  
“Why not?” Severus questioned gently, rubbing soothing circles into the boy’s scalp.  
  
“Sometimes he gets drunk, and then he’ll hit me,” he mumbled, gray eyes wavering.  
  
“Draco, why don’t you stay the weekend at my apartment? You can tell him that you’re having a sleepover with a friend. We can watch movies,” he suggested, and his cock twitched at the thought of the boy in his bed.  
  
“Okay, that sounds great!” he grinned, squirming around to hug Severus. He felt the hard bump underneath his bottom move, and he hesitated.  
“What is it, my dragon?” Severus asked, noticing the pause.  
  
“What - what is that hard bump?” he asked, touching it lightly with his finger.  
  
Severus felt himself turn a little red, and his thoughts raced. How should he explain it to his boy? He was smarter than other kids his age, so he might understand. “Draco, when men are happy because of someone they love, they get what’s called an erection. You make me happy all the time, so I always have an erection when I see you,” he started slowly. May as well make it simple.  
  
“Oh, that’s - that’s good,” Draco blushed, smiling and looking down at Severus’s cock.  
  
“That’s very good. You’re very special to me, Draco,” he praised, ruffling the kid’s platinum blond hair.  
  
“Is it...is it your peepee?” he asked, embarrassed that he didn’t know a more scientific sounding name for his peepee. Some kids at school called it a weewee, but that sounded more ridiculous in his opinion. And one time, one of the older kids had called it a ‘dick’. That one sounded okay.  
  
“Yes, but adults call theirs a cock. Would you like to see?” Draco nodded eagerly. Severus undid his fly and pulled out his prick, which stood proud and dripping precum.  
  
“Wow, Sev...will my peepee grow that big?” the boy asked, staring at his cock.  
  
“Hm...I don’t know. I think I’d have to see it first before predicting anything,” he said, teasing him a little, and soon enough the boy had shimmied out of his shorts and was showing the man his peepee.  
  
“It probably will. Five or six inches at the most, I’d say.” he smiled, looking at his boy’s delicious little cock. He wanted to just to lick and suck at the boy’s private bits until his delicious boy milk was sliding down his throat. “May I?”  
  
Draco’s breath hitched as Severus slid his long, elegant fingers down his sternum, until he reached his peepee and stroked it gently. Fingers played with his ‘penis’, as he later found out, and soon enough Draco was whimpering. His bare thighs were rubbing against Severus’s cock, making it pulse and jerk around, and soon he was laid out on the office’s foot resting thing. Severus started licking his peepee, which he wasn’t really sure about. He peed with that thing; it wasn’t clean. But his Severus started sucking on it like a popsicle, and he felt really good.  
  
Severus continued to suck the boy’s penis, rubbing a tiny nipple in one hand and jerking off in the other. His shirt had been discarded along the way, as well as his shorts and underwear. He never wore his shoes when sitting on Severus’s lap, anyways.  
  
The noises escaping the child’s mouth were heavenly, nearly making him shoot his load all over the tiled floor. But he kept going, until Draco poured his hot boy milk into his mouth.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, was mortified. He had just peed into his favorite person’s mouth! It had felt so good, he had just let go, and now Severus was going to be mad at him. He might even hit him like his father did.  
  
“You’re so good, Draco,” Severus moaned, gripping his cock tightly and looking at the boy’s pale milky thighs.  
  
“But I peed in your mouth,” came the muffled reply, because the blonde was hiding his face with his hands. Severus shot all over the boy’s stomach and chest, panting hard.  
  
“Baby, you didn’t pee in my mouth. You did what I just did. You made me so happy that I spilled my cock milk all over you, and I made you feel good so that you spilled your milk in my mouth. It’s called cumming, with a ‘u’,” he explained, wiping his cum off with a tissue.  
  
“Oh,” was all he said. He felt a little better. Milk was pretty tasty, and the hot milk on his belly felt nice as well. And he was glad that he’d made Severus happy.  
  
“Now Draco, I need to trust you. You won’t tell anyone about this, right?” he asked, keeping his face carefully blank. The boy shook his head frantically - from whether he was starved of attention or he liked the blowjob, he wasn’t sure.  
  
“Where we live, boys aren’t supposed to like boys. They could fire me or put me in jail for making you feel good,” he explained, and Draco shuddered. He’d hate it if Severus went to jail!  
  
“Never tell,” he promised, snuggling closer to the man. He felt a warm hand around his bottom, and sighed contentedly as Severus picked him up and placed him back on his lap. He could do this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't actually know where i'm going with this story line, but i'll leave it as a one-shot and plan to add it to a collection of this concept in the near future. criticism is appreciated


End file.
